


The Competition

by TowandaBRA



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowandaBRA/pseuds/TowandaBRA
Summary: May the best human or alien win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I really appreciate.  
> I hope you liked to read it as much as I liked do write.  
> MarvelDC31. Thank you for your always precious help fixing my bad English and criticizing. :D  
> BeaMoraes. Thank you for your great suggestions and patience reading it. :D  
> Warning: The mistakes in comments are all mine :o  
> Disclaimer: Supergirl belongs do DC, CW and WB. (Did I forget something or somebody?)

**THE COMPETITION**

**May the best human or alien win**

"What were you thinking with that idea?" Hank seemed irritated. "Actually, what was I thinking when I agreed with that?"

"We need impartial judges," Kara tried to explain. "Alex has been cheating in our fights."

"Is that true, Agent Danvers?"

"Of course not, Director Henshaw. I just didn't notice that, sometimes, I was adjusting the Kryptonite emitters a little stronger in the training room."

"All the time," Kara complained.

"That's why we thought about a fair challenge," Alex explained. "No super powers, no Kryptonite, only our abilities. Mind over body or body over mind. Whatever."

Sitting on the couch, drinking beer, and sharing a bucket of popcorn, Winn and James observed the debate.

"So, let's do it," the Martian decided.

Winn took a tray where there were several small glasses and he put it on the table before explaining.

"These are the five varieties of the most burning peppers we could find."

James continued, "The rules are: Each two glasses have exactly the same amount of the each variety. They go from the weakest to the strongest. You should put the whole pepper inside your mouth but you can't swallow before chew it very slowly. You cannot drink anything during the competition. And, before I forget, any attempt at using freeze breath will cause immediate disqualification."

"That message was not for me," Alex laughed.

"Do you understand?" the photographer pretended to be serious.

"Yes, sir," the girls confirmed in unison.

"Okay, ladies. Shake hands," ordered Hank.

"On the countdown, you begin at the same time. Ready?" the girls agreed and Winn continued. "All set. On three, two, one... GO!"

They put the first pepper inside their mouths and began to chew.

"A little sweet," Kara was the first to speak.

"Indeed…too weak," Alex agreed.

Green, yellow, orange, red. Small, medium, big sizes. They continued with the challenge while the three men observed, trying not to laugh.

"I bet twenty dollars that the human will win," Hank said noticing Kara's red face.

"Fifty on the alien," James fought back, seeing the perspiration dripping down Alex's face.

"Ten for a draw. But I really think they will have a heart attack first," Winn bet and the men put the money on the table.

After each bite, the sisters' reactions intensified. Their eyes watering, their bodies sweating, their skin tone becoming more and redder, but neither of them would give up.

When they bit the last pepper, they got up at the same time.

"I'll set the dinner table," said Kara, barely articulating the words.

"I'll help," Alex seemed to be trying to breathe properly.

Desperate for some water they ran into the kitchen.

Winn took the money on the table, grinning wide.

"Easy money."

* * *

 

**"THAT'S ALL FOLKS"**

**Best wishes from Brazil :D**


End file.
